


The Smell of Love

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 7Clyde notices Kadlyn’s new perfume.





	The Smell of Love

Clyde sighed to himself as he wiped down the bar, glad that it was closing time. Duck Tape had been busy lately, more so then normal it seemed. Not that he was complaining, that just meant more money in his pocket.

Kadlyn, his wife, came in from the back, carrying a flat of glasses.

“You don’t need to that bug,” he said as she set them down on top of the other ones. “I can get that.”

“Oh, hush,” she retorted as she patted Clyde’s wide chest. “I can lift them just fine.”

He smiled and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. He paused and sniffed her chestnut hair.

“Are you wearing a new perfume?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” Kadlyn sheepishly replied. “I got it when Mellie and I were out shopping the other day. Thought I try something new, ya know.”

“I like it,” Clyde said, “it smells real nice.”

He pulled her in a bear hug and sniffed her hair again; she giggled as he peppered her face with kisses. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, threading her fingers in his shoulder-length hair.

Clyde melted into the kiss. He reached down and gave Kadlyn’s rear a gentle squeeze with his good hand. He cupped her ass and lifted her up, setting her on the wooden bar.

She leaned back as he lifted her shirt and dotted her tummy with soft kisses. He undid her jeans, exposing her cotton panties; he pulled them down, along with her jeans. Kadlyn spread her legs as wide as she could.

Clyde bent down in front of her and kissed her inner thigh, nipping and sucking on her soft flesh. He ran a finger up her folds, his finger quickly becoming slick. She bit her lip as he kissed her sex; she happily hummed at the feeling.

“Fuck you taste so good,” he murmured in between licks. I could just eat you up all night.”

Kadlyn just moaned in response. She lay fully back onto the bar, her back arched in bliss. She reached down and threaded her fingers in his silky raven hair, the tips lovingly brushing his scalp. She swore, Clyde just knew all the ways to make her feel good.

Once she was drenched with her natural slickness, she readjusted herself so that she was bent over the bar. Clyde undid his pants and pulled himself out; he pumped his manhood a few times and placed the glans at Kadlyn’s wet entrance; he slowly pushed inside her. He groaned as her silky wet canal enveloped his erection. It felt heavenly. He began to steadily buck his hips.

“Fuck baby girl, you feel so fuckin’ good,” he panted as his slippery organ slide in and out of Kadlyn’s honeypot.

She just moaned in response. She reached back and grabbed Clyde’s thigh, keeping him as close to her as she could.

“Oh, yes,” she gasped. “Right there! Oh yes!”

Clyde just gyrated his hips faster. He leaned down and put his good arm under Kadlyn’s torso and pulled up against his chest. She leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder, placing her hand on his arm. She drew her breath in with each thrust of her husband’s hips, the tip of his length pounding into her sensitive g-spot.

“I’m coming,” she whimpered, the pulsing in her pussy almost too much. “Oh sweet Jesus, I’m gonna, I’m gonna… ooooooooooh!”

She let out a bliss-filled wailed as her body convulsed from her orgasm. She felt her folds twitch, clamping down hard on Clyde’s rock-hard cock.

Clyde soon felt his sex start to spasm, his own orgasm impending. He gritted his teeth, wanting to savor the feeling. Before long, he erupted in Kadlyn’s tight cave, his hot sperm shooting inside her.

He panted as he caught himself with one hand, resting on the bar. “Damn, that was amazing, bug,” he panted. “I… I love you so much.”

“I love you too, bean,” Kadlyn breathed and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

They reluctantly parted, got cleaned up, and finished closing the bar.

“You really should wear that perfume more often,” Clyde remarked as they drove home.

Kadlyn just giggled. “Think I will,” she responded with a grin. “I definitely think I will.”


End file.
